Fondly, Klaus
by Klaro-chan
Summary: Accompagné de Rebekah, Klaus croise Caroline. Malheureusement, elle aussi est accompagnée. Carambolage et bouffage d'amygdales sont au rendez-vous.


**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Et le centre commercial.**

**Le pauvre Klaus avait été embarqué de force par sa sœur, pour une après-midi shopping. Elle avait été dans tous les magasins pour femmes existant à Mystic Falls et voulait à présent lui faire essayer un horrible polo rayé.**

« - Nik ! Enfile - le, s'il-te-plait … _supplia Rebekah_.

- Hors de question.

- Niklaus Mikaelson, tu va tout de suite mettre ce polo.

- Non, _lui dit-il fermement_.

- T'es chiant.

- On est pas frères et sœurs pour rien, _répondit-il un petit rictus aux lèvres_. »

**Elle soupira, et alla à la caisse, bien décidé à acheter cette chose immonde.**

« - Tu fais quoi exactement, là ?

- Je vais payer.

- Tu va réellement acheter ça ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je m'en doutais, _soupira-t-il._ »

**Il la suivit à l'extérieur du magasin.**

« - Tu sais très bien que je vais jamais le mettre.

- Absolument, _sourit-elle_.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'a prit ?

- Et bien … _hésita-t-elle_, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Matt …

- Et tu crois qu'il va t'inviter, _demanda-t-il_.

- On sait jamais … »

Il rit en voyant sa sœur rougir.

« - En parlant de ça, c'est pas Caroline là-bas ?

- Où, _s'empressa-t-il de demander_.

- Droit devant, _rit-elle_. C'est qui qui est trop meugnon? C'est le petit Nikounet !

- Tu m'appelle une fois de plus comma ça, tu retourne dans ton cercueil.

- Quel sens de la fraternité … _soupira-t-elle_.

- Je vais la voir ou pas ?

- Bah oui ! »

**Il sourit, se dirigea vers Caroline, mais s'arrêta en voyant Tyler la rejoindre. Il fit demi-tour, gardant la tête haute et partit en direction du parking. A quoi il s'attendait ? Depuis qu'il avait rompu le lien, Tyler ne faisait que coller _sa_ Caroline. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner. Au contraire, elle paraissait plus heureuse que jamais avec lui. Klaus sera les poings, donna un coup de pied à un poteau, qui finit allonger sur la route, provoquant un carambolage.**

« - Il manquait plus que ça, _pensa-t-il_. Désolé, je contrôle pas ma force ! _déclara-il faussement gêné_. »

**Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, où l'attendait Rebekah. Elle allait lui faire une réflexion, mais le regard qu'il lui lança l'en dissuada. Il mit le contact, et retourna au manoir de Mikaelson. Il alla directement dans sa chambre.**

« - Nik, je peux te demander un truc ?

- Quoi, _demanda-t-il agressivement_.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu énervé comme ça ?

- J'en sais rien … En fait, si. Je me suis mis en colère parce que Tyler la rend heureuse, alors que j'en suis incapable ! Il suffit qu'elle le voie pour qu'elle rayonne. Quand elle me voit, elle espère une seule chose. Que je l'évite, que je l'ignore. Je m'énerve parce qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, alors qu'elle me hait ! Et j'aurais beau lui offrir un magasin de robes entier, tous les bracelets du monde, elle ne pourra jamais tomber amoureuse de moi ! Parce que je suis pas quelqu'un de bien ! Je ne serais jamais gentil avec ses amis, ou avec sa famille. Elle arrive à me rendre meilleur, quand on est tous les deux. Dès que quelqu'un d'autre est là, je redeviens ce que je suis au fond de moi, une personne détestable. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonne, me déçoit qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi ! Personne ne voudrait de moi ! Pour que quelqu'un m'apprécie, je suis obligé de l'hypnotiser. Si une personne est sympa avec moi, c'est parce que c'est un de mes hybrides ! Je ne sais pas comment tu peux me supporter. Avec toi, je suis exécrable, je ne connais pas un pire frère que moi. Sérieusement, à ta place je serais déjà partie depuis longtemps. Ou pas … J'aurais trop peur de finir un fond d'un cercueil. C'est peut-être là où je serais le mieux ! Mort, avec un pieu en plein cœur. Enfin, pas complètement mort, afin que ma lignée puisse continuer à vivre. Au moins, je ne ferais plus de mal à personne. Caroline pourrait vivre tranquillement. Le problème, c'est que j'aime faire mal. J'aime voir la crainte dans les yeux des gens en face de moi. Et je changerais pas ! J'ai toujours été comme ça, et je serais toujours comme ça. Que je sois avec Caroline ou pas. De toute façon, elle ne quittera jamais Tyler pour moi. Peut-être dans mes rêves les plus profonds, et encore, j'en suis pas sûr ! Et si, par chance, ça arrivait, elle ne resterait pas avec moi très longtemps ! Je lui donne trois jours, grand maximum. Je dis n'importe quoi. Elle ne sortira jamais avec moi. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle se mettrait à dos sa famille, ses amis ! Et puis, tu connais une histoire où la princesse finit avec le méchant ? Non, y en a aucune. La belle ne va avec la bête que lorsque qu'il redevient un beau prince. Et le beau prince, c'est loin d'être moi. Et je ne serais jamais un prince ! Je suis, et je resterai la bête … J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je vais changer. Mais je ne veux pas mentir …»

**il baissa la tête, et sentit un truc sur sa joue. Il était entrain de pleurer. Il se retourna, ne voulant pas que Bekah le voit dans cet état. Étant une vraie chieuse, elle l'enlaça doucement, attendant qu'il la repousse. Contre toute attente, il ne résista pas, déversant sa rage et sa peine et lâchant quelques bribes d'insultes envers lui-même.**

« - Bekah, fais moi oublier, _lui demanda-t-il_.

- Quoi ?

- Fais moi oublier tout à propos de Caroline.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Non. Mais fais le maintenant, sinon j'aurais pas la force.

- Si tu y tiens …_céda-t-elle_ »

**Elle planta son regard dans celui de son frère. Heureusement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et la blonde se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.**

« - Bonnie ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai perdu à la courte paille. Tu t'entends bien avec Matt, non, _demanda la jeune sorcière_.

- Oui, je crois.

- Très bien ! Alors, tu es invitée pour son anniversaire. On lui fait une fête surprise au Mystic.

- Je serais là. Quelle heure ?

- Demain soir, 21h.

- D'accord, _sourit-elle_. »

**Bonnie s'éloigna alors qu'une question démangeait l'Originel.**

« - Je dois venir seule ? Je veux dire, Niklaus est invité ou pas ?

- Heum … Vient seule, Klaus n'est pas trop apprécié. Autant par Matt que par nous tous, _répondit-elle gênée_.

- D'accord. »

**Elle ferma la porte. Devait-elle en parler à Klaus ? Il avait sûrement entendu. Elle pourrait toujours lui dire que Caroline ne fait pas partie du ʻʻnous tousʼʼ. Ou alors, elle lui dit juste qu'il n'est pas invité, sans s'étendre dessus. Voilà, elle va faire ça. Elle retourna dans la chambre de son frère.**

« - Pas la peine d'essayer de m'épargner. J'ai bien compris qu'ils voulaient pas de moi.

- Désolée …

- T'as pas à t'excuser, t'y es pour rien.

- Si tu le dis … Bon, je vais me doucher.

- Ok … Je sors. »

**Elle alla donc dans la salle de bain et Klaus sortit de leur se dirigea vers le centre commercial, bien décidé à trouver un collier. Décidément, elle le changer vraiment. Lui qui n'aime pas le shopping, voilà qu'il se retrouve à faire les magasins, délibérément. Il rentra dans une bijouterie et alla voir une des vendeuses.**

« - Bonjour … Je voudrais trouver un collier …

Bonjour. Pour vous ?

Non, sourit-il.

Pour votre copine ?

On peut dire ça.

Venez avec moi. »

**Elle l'emmena devant les grandes vitrines.**

« - Vous voulez un collier en or, en argent ..?

Je sais pas, les deux conviennent … »

**Elle lui montra une dizaine de colliers, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui montre un. Il avait trouvé le collier qui lui fallait. Une chaîne en or blanc, de l'aigue marine en pendentif, 18 carats. Magnifique.**

« - Je le prends.

Votre copine à de la chance ! »

**Il se dirigea à la caisse et paya. Il rentra au manoir, cachant le collier dans sa chambre, qu'il ne sortirait que Samedi. Il sourit, pressé d'être le week-end.**

_**Le lendemain.**_

**Il s'était levé tôt aujourd'hui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas invité, et pourtant était ravi qu'une fête se déroule ce soir. Il prit un petit papier légèrement cartonné et rédigea une courte ligne.**

_« Bonne soirée, love. »_** Il se douta qu'elle le reconnaîtrait. Il prit donc une feuille de brouillon, écrivant toutes les phrases qui lui sortait par la tête. **_« Porte le ce soir. / J'aurais aimé te voir le porter. / Met-le pour aller danser. »_ **Aucune d'elles ne lui plaisait, il retourna donc à son choix initial. Il sortit l'écrin, vérifia si le collier était toujours là. Il s'habilla en vitesse, et alla chez Caroline. Il attendit toute la matinée qu'elle sorte de sa chambre. Elle partie au environs de midi, sûrement déjeuner. Il rentra dans la chambre, posa la boite avec le mot sur le bureau et partit aussi discrètement qu'il était entré.**

_**Le soir.**_

**Il était tranquillement assis sur le sofa, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Caroline. Aussi belle que d'habitude, à un détail près. Elle portait un collier mais pas celui qu'il lui avait offert. Un simple collier en argent.**

« - Joli collier Caroline,la complimente Rebekah qui venait de descendre.

- Oui, c'est un cadeau de Tyler. »

**Pourquoi ça l'étonnait ? Tyler par ci, Tyler par là ! Il serra les poings, et se calma. C'était normal. Après tout, ils sortaient ensemble, _eux_. Caroline se dirigea vers lui, et lui donna la boite.**

« - C'est gentil, mais j'en ai déjà un. »

**Il lui fit un sourire hypocrite et monta dans sa chambre. Il balança l'écrin par terre. Il entendit juste la boite rebondir. Comme si elle était vide. Il l'ouvrit, et ça confirma son impression. Il redescendit, espérant qu'elles ne soient pas parties. L'entrée était vide. Elle allait une nouvelle fois montrer qu'elle était à Tyler, et pas à lui. Il soupira. Elle avait au moins garder le collier. Et puis, une question germa dans son esprit. Pourquoi devait-il attendre d'être inviter ? Après tout, il les avait inviter lorsque sa famille avait organisé une fête. Il alla donc mettre une jean noir avec un t-shirt et partit en direction du Mystic Grill, bien décidé à faire la fête. Décidément, il avait de la chance ! Caroline était dehors, accueillant les invités, souriante. Il se dirigea vers elle, et elle fut plus que surprise de le voir.**

« - Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas invité …

- J'avais envie de boire un verre …

- Je pensais que tu savais que le Mystic est fermé ce soir …

- Oui, je le sais. Ma sœur est bien sur la liste, non ?

- Parce qu'elle est invitée. T'as qu'à mettre que je suis venu avec elle ?!

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. »

**Il ne rentra pas, restant à ses côtés.**

« - La fête est à l'intérieur …

Je sais. Tu va pas rester toute seule pendant 30 minutes, dehors, dans le froid.

C'est ce que je comptais faire …Avant que t'arrives, rajouta-t-elle.

Tyler n'est pas avec toi ?

Klaus …

D'accord, désolé. »

**Il observa les personnes arriver, parler un peu avec Caroline puis rentrer. Il la vit trembler légèrement. Ce qu'il allait faire était digne d'une film à l'eau de rose, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules découvertes de la blonde.**

« - Merci …

Avec plaisir, _sweetheart. _»

**Elle sourit, et il lui rendit son sourire. Un vrai. Le premier depuis une centaine d'année. Un sourire sincère, gentil, pas agressif comme d'habitude. Un sourire dénué de sarcasmes ou d'ironie. Le genre de sourire que Tyler ne lui faisait que très rarement. Ce sourire, qui veut tout dire. Pas besoin de mots. Un simple sourire suffit. Il avait tout avoué. Avec un simple sourire, il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux. Ce qui troubla un peu la blonde.**

« - Je reviens, tu peux faire entrer seulement les gens qui sont sur la liste, s'il-te-plait ? Merci. »

**Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'elle était partie dans une ruelle. Il fit rentrer une demi-douzaine de personnes avant qu'elle ne revienne. Il ne voyait pas se qu'elle avait changé. Il la regarda de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur un objet. Elle avait changé de collier.**

« - J'avais peur de le perdre, si je le gardais dans ma poche, se justifia-t-elle.

Et celui de Tyler ?

J'aurais qu'à dire que je l'ai jamais reçu. Il l'avait commandé sur internet … »

**Il sourit, posa la liste sur le rebord de la fenêtre.**

« - Tu danses ?

- Avec plaisir ! »,

**Ils rentrèrent dans la salle, attirant le regard de Tyler. Il se dirigea vers eux, demandant à Caroline si elle voulait danser.**

« - La prochain danse, promis, répondit-elle. »

**Elle alla sur la piste de danse avec l'Originel et ils commencèrent à danser. A la fin de la danse, n'ayant pas envie de la lâcher, demanda une nouvelle danse.**

« - Désolée, j'ai promis à Ty … »

**Elle se dirigea vers son petit-ami, et elle le surprit en plein bouffage d'amygdales avec une brune. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle sortit de la salle en courant, suivit de près par Klaus. Il la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle fondit en larmes. Sur le coup, elle ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'essayer d'embrasser l'hybride, qui la repoussa.**

« - Je ne veux pas que notre premier baiser se passe dans ces circonstances, love.

Je le déteste ! Il me fait une crise de jalousie parce que je danse avec toi, et il se permet d'embrasser une pétasse derrière mon dos !

Je suis désolé …

T'as pas à t'excuser, t'y es pour rien … A croire que t'es le seul homme bien, ici …

Oh non ! Je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de bien …

Peut-être pas avec tout le monde, mais avec moi, si.

Si tu le dit …Je te ramène à la fête, ou tu veux rentrer ?

Je veux pas rentrer chez moi .. Tyler va venir me voir …

Je t'emmène chez Elena ? Ou chez les Salvatore ?

Chez toi.

T'as dût boire avant que j'arrives, ricana-t-il.

Non … Je croit que je suis amou-

Je t'amène chez Damon, la coupa-t-il.

D'accord … »

**Il marcha à ses cotés et rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle lui prit la main. Il arrivèrent rapidement au manoir des Salvatore. Il toqua et Damon vint ouvrir.**

« - T'es pas à la fête Caroline ? »

**Elle fondit en larmes, se réfugiant dans les bras de Klaus.**

« - Je sais pas se qu'il lui arrive. Elle a vu Tyler embrasser une fille, et depuis c'est comme si elle était... Quelqu'un d'autre. Je te la laisse. »

**Il rentra chez lui, les laissant. Il réfléchit. Il était content qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble. Mais c'était sa faute. Et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Si il ne l'avait pas invité à danser, elle aurait dansé avec Tyler, et il n'aurait pas embrassé cette fille. Il se rendit compte de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises. Il a tué une louve, la tante d'Elena, a transformé Tyler et bien d'autres loups-garous en hybrides, poignardé de nouveau sa famille, et autres crimes. Il devait partir. Aller en Asie, dans un petit village coréen. Un endroit où il ne tombera pas amoureux. Mais il devait faire une chose avant. Il alla la fête, mais n'y vit pas Tyler, il alla chez Caroline et le trouva assis sur le lit, attendant qu'elle rentre. Entendant un bruit, il se leva et fit face à Klaus. Ce dernier prit un bout de bois assez pointu, et transperça Tyler à quelques millimètres du cœur. Il sourit, le laissant comme ça et s'enfuit. En Corée, comme prévu, laissait un mot à Caroline.**

_Je ne te l'avais clairement dit. Je t'aime, sweetheart. Plus que tu aimais Tyler, plus que tu as aimé Matt, et encore qu'eux t'ont aimée. Et c'est juste pour ça que je part. Je suis désolé de partir en te laissant juste un vulgaire bout de papier. On se reverra, love. Et, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ..._

**Save me a dance.**

** Fondly, Klaus.**


End file.
